


Crippled girls also want to be queens

by flypariah95



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: And Aslaug is bad, Bad English, F/M, Fem ivar, Incest, Ivar is ivy, Lagertha is the queen, Mention of sex, No Beta, OFC - Freeform, Two shots, bad tagging, triying to writte sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Aslaug knows  none of her children wants to be King, nobody would dare to take Bjorn's throne, luckily for Aslaug her daughter Ivy is willing to share
Relationships: Bjorn/Ivar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in this fandom, with a fem Ivar and a bit of incest, it should be noted that I am not an English speaker, and all spelling errors are mine, all constructive comments are welcome, I hope you like it and many greetings

Since Ragnar leave Kategatt and left Lagertha on the throne, Aslaug never thought that her life would be like this, always in the shadow of the great shield maiden Lagertha, the warrior queen, the woman leader, the legend. Yes, Aslaug give to Ragnar sons, strong, brave, handsome warriors, and a strong, beautiful crippled daughter.  
Something negative about the boys that Aslaug had was that they were not ambitious, no,they admired their older brother Bjorn, or were simply very indifferent.

Aslaug hated the indifference of Sigurd who insulted the name that she had given him, the boy with red hair preferred to chase women, the music to become a king.  
Hvistserk's indifference and admiration for Bjorn. Aslaug's third son was more concerned with the food on his plate than following in his father's footsteps.  
And Ubbe, her eldest son, who loved Bjorn, and had him as a hero, perhaps the greatest disappointment of Aslaug, since the young man preferred to follow a slave and be a farmer, to sit on the throne of Kattegat.

The queen plaited the hair of her youngest daughter, Ivy, The beautiful but unfortunate 19-year-old girl, perhaps, if Ivy had been a man and with the full capacity of her body, Asalug would be the most proud woman in the world, Ivy was ambitious , excellent warrior even without using her legs, maybe she was crawling from here to there, but nobody dared to insult her, unless they wanted to meet the gods.

Aslaug had given up hope of being the queen mother, or being the queen of Kattegat, she had done everything right but her children acted wrongly, the only thing that gave her strength in her life was her beloved daughter Ivy.

Ivy crawled through town, she usually dressed as a man and carried an ax, being a disabled woman was not easy, in her childhood she was teased even by her own brothers, especially Sigurd who humiliated her as soon as he had the oppurtunity, which made the girl forge a tough attitude.

The girl had returned from the forest where she had seen her brother Hvitserk having sex with the slave Margrethe.  
It was not something new for Ivy, the slave had slept with all her brothers, Ivy looked at her brothers as inferior beings, weak that fell to any temptation, but she was different, she was happy to be a woman and know that she would never fall in nobody's hands.

The girl crawled to her home where her mother was surely serving dinner. Ivy sat next to her mother, Aslaug already waiting for her children, who to her greatest disappointment, would surely be late, again, the woman took a big sip of beer, then she sighed.

" mother, are you feeling good?" Ivy asked, hearing her mother's sigh "Don't tell me that you are thinking about the idiots of my brothers, I already told you to ignore them, it is not worth wasting time in a group of Christians" Ivy filled her wooden cup of beer,She hated to see her mother worried about her idiotic brothers.

Aslaug laughed, Ivy's ferocity made her proud, if her daughter could walk, Lagertha was already dead “You don't understand, my beloved daughter, You still don't understand, what it is to live knowing that the children of your womb, the children that you carried for a long time, you fed, you loved, decided to be a nobody in life” Aslaug went back to drinking beer.

"Mother" said the girl worried "If I could ..."

"My beautiful daughter, this does not include you, you are my pride, the light in my life, the only thing that has been worth it, if you had been a man, if you could have walked, the world would be at your feet"

Ivy was very sad, and deep in her heart she wanted to show her mother that she could put the world at her feet.  
the brothers entered through the door, Asalug and Ivy could hear them screaming and laughing, they even heard the noise that beer mugs make when they are almost empty.  
Ivy's face changed from sadness to anger, if her blue eyes could change color they would probably be red.

"Whats is wrong with all of you! Damn idiots, don't you have any manners?! our mother is here!" shouted the girl full of anger.

Ubbe stopped smiling and sat next to Ivy "Good evening, mother, Ivy" Ubbe said.  
The girl glared at her brothers with her eyes.

"Good evening," said Hvirserk, setting the wine jug on the table and reaching for his plate of food.

Sigurd sat in the chair at the end of the table "How's my little witch sister?" Sigurd asked sarcastically.

"Good, but not as much as you after fucking with the blacksmith" replied the girl. The face of sigurd change of expression, Laughter was heard throughout the table, Ivy was a girl to fear.

Bjorn separated from his wife, again, this time from Princess Snaefrid, she returned to her hometown, which left the prince, alone, again, no torvi, Porunn, Snaefrid, not even the dozen women with Bjorn went to bed, they were able to satisfy him. When The women of Kattegat discover that Prince Bjorn was single again, they started a hunt, all them wanted to be queens and test the insatiable prince.

the three brothers were lying under a tree, they were talking about Margrethe, when her younger sister appeared, she crawled next to her brother Ubbe.

"What are idiots doing? Talking about the slave girl?" asked theviking girl.

Hvitserk laughed "No, don't get into men's things"

"Don't be mean to her" Sigurd said "She is almost one of us, she only needs a dick, to be one of us, not even men notice her"

the brothers started laughing, Ivy sipped her beer bottle "I have more manliness in my little finger than you in your whole body, dear Sigurd"

"Don't bother little sister, but you're right, we were talking about Margrethe, you can't blame us, she's beautiful, a real woman, not like ... You" said Sigurd

"Stupid pig" Ivy replied "I bet she only sleeps with you to be free, she probably vomits after fucking you"

"Enough!" Ubbe yelled "Ivy, stop, don't listen ..."

"They are in love with her, have you ever been in love Ivy? Do you plan to get married someday?" Hvitserk asked “to have children? "

The girl was silent for a moment "No, I'm going to see the world"

"You are a crippled girl, you are not good enough to be a slave, we don't even know if you can conceive" said Sigurd “Outside of Kattegat you wouldn't be anyone, you don't even have a husband”

"I do not need a husband, I am not useless like you, I can take care of myself" answered the girl, she was always on the defensive when it came to being with Sigurd.

Ubbe and Margrethe sealed their relationship with a kiss. Aslaug and Ivy saw how pathetic and disgusting Ubbe, Sigurd and Hvitserk looked, the three brothers chasing a girl, obviously Hvitserk and Sigurd were jealous of Ubbe, but what most caught the attention of women was the presence of Bjorn at the wedding.

During the wedding feast, all the beautiful young women of Kattegat surrounded Bjorn, they had made themselves specially for him, with vibrant colored dresses, beautiful braids and makeup.

Aslaug could not be more upset, he envied Bjorn, and hated that his children did nothing about it, none of his children had been born to be King, while Aslaug drank more he realized that his male children would not become a King, but that her daughter could be queen. the seriousness on Aslaug's face changed to a warm smile.

Ivy crawled to her mother's room, they usually went out to a remote place together to talk and drink, sometimes Ivy practiced with her bow and arrow and Aslaug saw her practice.  
The girl opened the door of the room, Aslaug was on the bed with a blue dress on her lap.

"Beautiful dress, you will look beautiful in it, mother" Ivy said.

Aslaug smiled "thank you, but this dress is not for me, it is for you"

Ivy's blue eyes widened "What?! I hate dresses"

"It is for you, Ivy" Aslaug left the dress on the bed, placed it with such delicacy that Ivy knew that her mother was serious, Aslaug began to take off Ivy's clothes "You are right, there is no hope in your brothers, they are at the feet of the slave, they will never reach the throne of Kattegat "

When the girl was naked, Aslaug took her to take a bath with warm water "Mother, what's happening to you ?!" asked the girl.

"They will not be kings, but you can become a queen, Ivy the boneless" Aslaug replied.

"Mother what are you talking about? I don't think I can win in a battle against Bjorn, I'm a crippled girl" Ivy reminded her mother

"You don't need the strength to win a fight, sometimes you just need beauty to captivate your rival"

Ivy took her bath, each part of her body was washed by the female slaves, her hair was untangled until it was silky, finally the beautiful dress was placed on her, Aslaug and the slaves were surprised to see the beautiful girl who was in front of them, the princess was blushing.


	2. Big girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ivy accomplish her goal?

Ivy and Aslaug were sitting in front Bjorn and Lagertha, they all drank beer but Aslaug's plan didn't seem to work, Ivy was blushing, her head was down looking at her plate of food she barely tasted, for the first time Aslaug saw her daughter very Intimidated by Bjorn and Lagertha.

Ivy lthe boneless, the most feared girl in Kattegat, whose mouth could be louder than a blow from Thor's hammer, was as quiet as the night itself.

"I appreciate that you have come to see your older brother, Ragnar would be proud, he wanted all his children to be together" Queen Lagertha said. 

Ivy's beautiful big blue eyes met Queen Lagertha s face, the girl did not want to see Bjorn, what her mother proposed had made her think many things. "Of course I do" said the very shy girl. 

Bjorn was not so bored, he had to admit, Ivy had a pretty face, but nothing that surprised him "why my little is so quiet ? I remember when you were a little girl you always yelled at your brothers, especially Sigurd, he is still alive ? 

Ivy came back to be herself when she heard Sigurd's name, the girl's eyes were defiant "I almost killed my brother this morning, but the blacksmith idiot stopped me, I think he is his stupid boyfriend" Ivy drank beer as she could. Bjorn started to laugh, when Ivy hear her older brother's laugh, she blush again, while Queen Lagertha and Aslaug shared suspicious glances

That night, Ivy was having dinner with her mother, but the girl was disappointed with herself "Sorry mother, I have failed you, I am sorry that I could not ..." Ivy blushed "... seduce my brother" 

Aslaug smiled at his daughter "Don't worry, you did more in one afternoon than your brothers in their entire lives, you only need time to have Bjorn in your hands" 

Ivy was worried, her mother was still with the idea that she could be with Bjorn. 

The next day, the beautiful princess was under a tree, she was alone as always, her eyes were on her hands that removed the petals of a wild flower, but her mind was not thinking in her father, in the sea, traveling , in war, no, this time she was thinking about sex, she was thinking about sex because she still wanted to please her mother and seduce Bjorn, and Bjorn only had sex until he got bored.

She never thought about her body or sex, or about a boyfriend, but this time it was different, it was her obligation to do it, she wondered what her first time would be like ... with her older brother, the only thing she knew was that she must bleed in his first time.

Ivy wondered if her genitals were like the genitals of a normal woman, she couldn't feel her legs, she wondered if she could satisfy a man, and not just any man, Bjorn.   
Ivy not only had to sleep with her brother, she also had to keep him, at least until she gave birth to a son. 

All those doubts had the princess very tense, she only wanted to please her mother and deep down she also wanted to be Queen, she was very intelligent and a good warrior, but the Shield maiden and Kattegat warriors always underestimated her, but Ivy had many ideas for the future of Kattegat, and if the only way to be queen is through her brother, then Ivy would do so.

Ivy crawled to an old cabin in the middle of the forest, she already knew who was there, it was Ubbe and The dirty slave Margrethe. The girl crawled through the grass without making a single noise, she was guided by the noise of the moans of her brother, the girl approached a small gap in the cabin where a board was missing, and there was her brother lying on the hay, eyes closed, moaning, his pants were down, and the slave was sucking his cock.

Ivy saw Margrethe suck and lick Ubbe's cock, while he pressed her head. Ivy didn't see any perversion, she just wanted to learn, and when Ubbe finish in the slave's mouth, Ivy already had an idea of what to do, The girl returned home with a smile on her mouth.

The next day, Hvitserk was with Margrethe, they were near the river, they were both kissing passionately, while Hvitserk squeezed Margrethe's breasts, Ivy kept from afar and listened to every word they said.

And finally, Sigurd, maybe Ivy hated Sigurd, and considered him something more pathetic than a rat, but the girl put aside her disgust and nausea to see how Margrethe did a handjob to her brother, the couple was hidden in in the middle of the forest, and Ivy in the middle of bushes.

A few weeks later, Ivy was in her room, alone, she had brushed her hair and had done some beautiful braids, she put on some makeup brought from Paris, femininity was not her forte, she put on gold earrings that Ragnar had brought from paris after a looting, like the perfume and the dress, finally she put on a red velvet dress, which showed her cleavage a lot. When the girl finished grooming, she looked like a queen from another country.

"Hilda!" Ivy yelled, and a robust older woman entered the room.

"My princess" said The woman, very surprised to see Ivy.

"Take me to see my brother Bjorn, tonight we will have dinner together and you will wait outside until I call you" said the girl with great confidence.  
Hilda carried Ivy as if she were a feather, the princess did not want to ruin her dress.

Aslaug was dining with her children, the three brothers were talking when Hilda appeared with Ivy in her arms, the princess's perfume filled everyone's nose.

"Ivy!" Aslaug said surprised, while the three brothers were with their mouths open, when they saw the beautiful woman who was in front of them. Aslaug quickly got up from her seat, was surprised and smiled when she saw her beautiful daughter "Ivy, you look beautiful, you ..."

"I'll have a dinner with Bjorn" The girl answered "Don't wait for me"

Ubbe quickly got up from his seat "I will accompany you" his eyes were open to see the beauty of his sister.

"Of course not, Hilda will go with me, she will carry me, I don't want to ruin my dress, and you smell like that filthy slave" Ivy replied seriously

Aslaug understood "It seems good to me, it is good that you spend time with your brother, may the gods accompany you on your way, my daughter, and remember to ask your brother to tell you the stories of his travels"

Mother and daughter exchanged glances and smiles, Ivy said goodbye to her family, Ubbe insisted on following her but Aslaug stopped him with the threat of disappearing Margrethe.

Bjorn was surprised, his cock was hard, his sister was more beautiful than ever, and she was there, in front of him, drinking.

"You look like a beautiful woman from Paris" Bjorn poured beer for his sister, he wanted to get her drunk and remove all inhibition and common sense in her.

"This dress was the last gift that father left for me, I suppose he wanted to see me in it, I saved it for a special occasion" the girl spoke seductively, usually Ivy screamed, scoffed and answered abruptly, but this time her voice was softer, lower and feminine.

"What is the occasion? My arrival? I did not know that you would miss me so much Ivy" Bjorn got up from his chair and placed himself behind the chair where Ivy was, the princess became very nervous, but it had to be strong, dinner was just the first part of your plan.

Bjorn licked his lips, and put his right hand on Ivy's neck and started stroking her  
"Of course I missed you, I remember that you always carried me on your shoulders, and you pushed Sigurd into the mud puddles for me, I think those acts of affection deserve be returned" Ivy froze at the feel of Bjorn's cold hand, her skin bristling, she even squeezed the edge of the table.

"You're so cold, Ivy," said Bjorn seductively.

"Like your bed" Ivy replied. The girl asked herself how those words had come out of her mouth.

Bjorn removed his hand from Ivy's neck, but he placed his lips and began to give small wet kisses to his sister, while the girl was with her eyes closed, she did not know how to feel, that was a completely new experience for her.

Bjorn broke away from his sister's neck "what do you want Ivy the Boneless?" he ask seriously.

Ivy still had her plan in her head, the girl opened her eyes and smiled "I just want to spend time with you brother"

Ubbe was awake, looking at the ceiling of his room, while Margrethe slept peacefully next to him. Ubbe thought about Ivy, how beautiful she looked, she never dressed for anyone and now she did it for Bjorn, that thought made Ubbe jealous and apparently Ivy had the support of their mother. 

Ubbe wonders if his mother and sister planned something and wondered what Ivy was doing with Bjorn, deep down he knew the answer but did not want to accept it, he did not believe that his virginal little sister was with his older brother, his hero, that did not It was correct, they were all Ragnar's children, it was not an acceptable thing.

Meanwhile, Ivy and Bjorn were naked, sweating, they were moaning with suffocation and pleasure, the mouth, the intimate parts of Ivy was full of the seed of her brother, her breasts, her legs, her necks and other parts of her body had the marks of her brother's teeth, Bjorn also had the marks of Ivy's teeth on his body, Ivy was an aggressive lover, the passion and desire of the brothers had warmed the cold room. 

When they finished, Bjorn fell defeated on his younger sister, he settled next to her so he could curl up and feel the warmth and skin of his sister, while Ivy smiled with a feeling of victory, she had her first orgasm and also bled. 

The next day, Bjorn and Ivy promised to see each other again for another sex session, Ivy knew that Bjorn was not looking for a wife, but she needed a little time to change his mind. Hilda took Ivy in her arms and carried back to her home, the girl order the slave to rest because they would return that afternoon

Bjorn was no longer the hero that his brothers thought, now Bjorn was their enemy, since their sister announced her pregnancy and her marriage with Bjorn, the children of Aslaug could not believe it, and many people in Kattegat, even Lagertha could not believe them, Ragnar's children had created new life and they were going to get married, on the one hand there was disapproval on the part of the citizens of Kattegat, on the other hand the son of Bjorn and Ivy was seen as a pure-blood descendant of Ragnar, but for Aslaug it was living proof that her descent would be on the throne. 

The day when Bjorn and Ivy kissed as husband and wife was the day Ubbe's heart broke, and the day his sister's son was born, it was the day he knew Ivy belonged to Bjorn.

Ivy was resting with her baby next to her, the baby woke up in search of his mother and food, Ivy took the baby and brought him close to her breast, the baby began to suck his mother's nipple with a great force that Ivy complained of pain "I hope that with that force you eat, you can win in battle, my little Ulf, you are identical to your father and your grandfather, and of course you have a lot of me, you will be a fierce warrior in the war field and I am sure that you will kill many Christians " 

Ubbe and Aslaug entered Ivy and Bjorn 's room, Ubbe saw something he never thought he would see, and it was his sister with a baby born from her womb. The baby had green eyes, but blonde hair like Bjorn. 

"How are you feeling sister?" Ubbe asked. 

"Sore, Ulf won't stop feeding on my breast" Ivy complained. 

"Get used to it, he is your first son, I am sure that many more will come" Aslaug said with a smile, she saw the beautiful baby and felt full of pride. 

Ivy sighed "I guess. Lagertha and Bjorn said the same thing, I don't know if I can make it with another baby, bringing a baby into this world is painful, even for a cripple" 

"Now you have a family, Ivy, before Sigurd, Hvitserk, or before me" said Ubbe 

"Don't remind me that, now I just want to rest, I hope Ulf will let me sleep tonight, this baby make me so tired" Ivy replied. 

"But all that work would have been worth the effort when you became queen and your son became the future King of Kattegat" Aslaug answered, Mother and Daughter looked and smiled, Ubbe knew that something had been hatched by his mother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ;)

**Author's Note:**

> to be continue


End file.
